


A Nights Car Ride

by PresentPerfect



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: Short work Poland x Male Ukraine taking place during the interwar period when most of Western Ukraine was still under the control of Poland.





	

The train arrived unceremoniously into the station. Terribly appropriate Ukraine thought to himself as he grabbed his suitcase from the rack overhead. He tipped his cap to the young couple that had shared his compartment the man gave a nod and the young lady smiled as he exited. They had been good company from Dresden.  
Ukraine shuffled along with the small crowd departing at Warsaw. Smoke swirled about as he took the final leap off the platform. He was back in his second home or his only home now really. A somber thought but a true one. The train station was busy as one would expect on a Friday evening. Holding a telegram that his friends had sent him just a few days before served as his only guide. Holding it trying to make sense of his friends short message he felt a fool and foreign to add insult. Why they hadn't met on the platform Ukraine would never understand.  
Somewhere between ten to fifteen minutes of aimlessly shuffling along he found the man he had been seeking sitting with his feet up smoking a fabulously long cigarette in his motorcar.   
“So this is why you didn't meet me inside!” Ukraine laughed   
“Do my ears play tricks or is that a Ukrainian trying to speak Polish,” his friend replied raising himself out of the motorcar.   
“Poland” Ukraine held open his arms. The two men embraced.  
“It's good to have you back professor,” Poland patted him on the back. “Come on then get in,”   
Ukraine did so gladly. He had never ridden one in Warsaw before. What a way to come back In style. Poland but the car in gear and it cruised along smooth as could be. They pulled off into the bright night that only a city could create.

 

“You were gone so long I was beginning to worry you were never coming back. I was waiting for the letter with a photo of you and your new beautiful French wife.”  
“Ha never, from the first day I got to Paris I knew I would be coming back. There is no place quite like Warsaw.” Ukraine sighed and look at the ancient blocks of the city.  
“Well maybe Vilnius.” Poland chided  
“I can think of a particular country that might be angry about you saying that.”  
“Oh pissh you’ve been gone for to long. Next thing you will tell me you're a socialist.”  
“Well I did find a lovely first copy of Das Kapital in Germany”  
“Well Lenin did come in on a train. I suppose you ought to as well.”  
“Yes I rather agree comrade” They both laughed.

 

Poland took a lazy turn but had to swerve out of the way as another motorist flew past. They both cursed under their breath as Poland deftly straightened the car out and continued on.

 

“Must have been drunk.” Poland  
“Tsch madman.” Ukraine agreed  
“Well, that was rather exciting. So your first night back feel the need to tour the town. I know a lovely cabaret right by the radio tower you would get a thrill from.”  
“A splendid idea. I must change first travel brings out the worst in me.”   
“We can swing back to my humble flat then. As luck would have it they are both in the same direction. Ahh! I just remembered I heard a rather funny joke just last night I’ve been dying to tell you”  
“Another classic I hope.” Ukraine replied rolling with sarcasm.  
“A Russian tours an American, a Frenchman, and a Pole through Moscow. He brings them inside the new Soviet offices, All new freshly painted desk polished beautifully lit up all with candles. They exit the American and Frenchman leave rather impressed but the Pole is silent. They ask him what is wrong and he replies.  
“They use to have electricity.”  
Ukraine snorted.  
“See not so bad was it?” Poland asked smiling  
“Be happy you have a career in Math” Ukraine replied.  
“No sense of humor”  
“Well I have one for you then.” Ukraine began  
“Go on.”  
“How does every Russian joke start.”  
“How?”  
“With a Pole looking over his shoulder.”  
Poland laughed a good while.  
“I will have to remember that one. Seems you found a sense of humor in Paris.” Yasick finally said after he was done.  
“Perhaps. Though it doesn’t seem as funny now” Ukraine thought to himself solemnly.


End file.
